A New Era
by Velocity3127
Summary: A lot has happened since Austin & Ally ended, but Ross and Laura get a chance to reconnect. Nostalgia/fluff/friendship/romance-ish Raura oneshot!


**Author's note: Hello Raura fandom! Sorry for not writing in months, I've been really busy. Regretfully, I haven't really been following the action within our fandom much for a bit. I know about The Driver Era and that's about it. Not sure if Ross is dating anyone yet, and rumor has it Laura's with some guy named Thomas. If anyone wants to fill me in on all the drama, please feel free.**

 **I've had the idea for this oneshot for a while now, and it's not a very creative one, but it's a Raura oneshot that's a bit more Ross-centric than I've really written and sort of mostly an _Austin & Ally _nostalgia thing. It didn't turn out great and my writing's a little (a looooot) rusty, so I would really appreciate constructive criticism!**

* * *

"Why did your band break up?" the interviewer asked Ross.

"Well, we didn't break up really, but Rocky and I were interested in creating a different kind of music that didn't really suit the rest of them. We're all family, and we'll always be best friends, so it's not like we're breaking up or anything. We'll always be together. That's just how it works with family. But they all had different interests and Rocky and I wanted to create music together."

Sure, all that he said was true. And the interviewer seemed to appreciate it. Somehow, though, he had a feeling that there was something more, and he couldn't place it. He had a feeling that although what he was saying was the truth, it wasn't the whole truth. It was a weird feeling, and he went home that day a little uneasy.

* * *

"I don't understand what you're confused about," Rydel told him for the tenth time, sitting next to him at his house. "What you said is exactly the reason why you and Rocky went off together and made The Driver Era. And we're super supportive of that! You've never been one to doubt yourself, why are you doing it now?"

"I don't know!" he replied in frustration. "That's exactly why we made this decision. But something else feels off."

"Well, is it because of all your new movies and shows? Is it because you wanted to take a break from being a part of a big band and be able to commit to both a duo and acting? Because that's also totally reasonable."

"That's not true, I acted all the time when we were just starting out as a band, and it was no problem." he reasoned. " _Austin & Ally _really helped our popularity, and it was fun to be able to do both."

He thought for a little bit. Rydel was definitely wrong. His acting and music careers were separate. In fact, he loved to working with a show and singing with R5 at the same time. The roles were so different, he felt like a different person switching between them. He was able to detach himself from each when he needed. With only two people in a duo, it was more personal and would be harder for him to switch between being a musician and an actor.

Rydel sighed. "Look, Ross, I don't know why you're so hung up on this, and we're obviously also not figuring it out. It's not a big deal. You have another interview tomorrow after filming. You just have a busy schedule, that's all."

Ross nodded in agreement. He was just being silly. There was nothing to be so concerned about. Deciding to break the band up was a difficult decision, but everyone had their own reasons for it. He just wanted to make music, and he could do that now.

Rydel got up and walked out of the room. Ross, in turn, stood up and walked over to his desk. He seldom used it since he'd moved in, since he was too busy with his music and filming to have much down time at home. There was a small cardboard box sitting on his desk from when they were moving in. He eyed it curiously. It said "ROSS" in big, handwritten letters, but he didn't remember when it was from. He had no recollection of what it was at all.

Curious, he used a pair of scissors and cut open the tape sealing the box. Before he even fully opened the box, he saw what was inside and was flooded with memories. Inside was a picture frame. It probably wasn't anything very special to most people, but it was to him. The picture it framed was one of him and Laura in costume, on the set of Last Dances & Last Chances. The picture frame itself was from Santas & Surprises. In the episode, Austin and Ally exchanged pictures of the two of them at prom. Since they were just inexpensive props, Calum had suggested that Ross and Laura each keep a picture frame as something to remember the show by. It was one of hundreds of _Austin & Ally _souvenirs that he had kept from the set.

Suddenly, he remembered another unopened box that he had stashed in his closet. In it was many of the other props and keepsakes from filming. Impulsively, he hurried over and opened it. He smiled as he saw the many pictures, some of all four of them, most of himself and Laura. Each picture reminded him of the experience behind it: his first time in Australia, riding a parade float at Disney World, his first awards show, and every goofy picture taken on set. There were also miscellaneous props and accessories from the show: a pair of sunglasses, a necklace, a Marino High Manatees football jersey...

He suddenly realized that, after _Austin & Ally _had ended, he had never felt as carefree, as youthful, or as inspired as before. The R5 era was also the _Austin & Ally _era, and now, transitioning into a new time, he didn't want to let that part of him go. Most of his fans didn't think _Austin & Ally _was important to him anymore. He had almost thought so himself, but he realized that that was about as far from the truth as possible.

Overwhelmed with memories, he felt almost lightheaded as he picked up his phone and opened a text chat that he hadn't opened in over a year.

 _From: Ross_

 _To: Laur_

 _I miss you._

Hitting "send" quickly, he looked back in puzzlement. He had typed the message impulsively, not even thinking, then looking back, he didn't know why. Why not text the whole group chat, with Calum and Raini in it, too? They texted each other occasionally, most recently to plan their reunion. He missed Calum and Raini, too. But he didn't really feel the same sense of nostalgia thinking about them. It only happened with Laura. Well, he did feel nostalgic thinking of all of them, but it was strongest when he thought about Laura.

 _Nostalgia?_ he thought to himself. _Or something else?_

He blinked, startled by the thought. Where had that come from? He and Laura were just friends, and it made sense for him to feel nostalgic thinking back on his experiences filming _Austin & Ally_. It didn't mean that it was anything else. That crush was over... right? He didn't have much time to ponder before his phone alerted him of an incoming text message.

 _From: Laura_

 _To: Ross_

 _I miss you too. We should meet up sometime soon:)_

He smiled as he read the message. He missed his brunette best friend more than he would ever admit to anyone, even himself, and nothing made him happier than seeing her response, except maybe seeing her in person.

He pressed the FaceTime button, hoping that she was texting him from her iPad and not her flip phone. He just wanted to see her. It only rang once before she picked up and her face appeared on the screen.

"Ross!" she exclaimed.

"Laura!" he replied in the same high-pitched tone, making both of them laugh.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"At my house," he replied, moving his phone around so that she could get a better view of his surroundings. "Rocky, Ryland and I moved in together. Where are you?"

"At my house too," she told him. "Hey, do you have anything going on today? Maybe we could go out for lunch together."

He smiled broadly. "That would be great. I'll come over to your place and we can go somewhere."

She nodded, her smile matching his. "I can't wait to see you!"

* * *

Walking up to Laura's house, Ross felt a little nervous, and for no particular reason. It wasn't a date, it was just going to be two friends having lunch together. Sure, he missed Laura more than he cared to admit, but it would just be like any other cast reunion, except it was just the two of them. He briefly considered inviting Calum and Raini, then shook his head and laughed. This was supposed to be his and Laura's special reunion, not a full reunion.

Before he even rang the doorbell, the door flew open and Laura flung her arms around him, laughing. He took a step back, absorbing the momentum, laughing with her. It was barely even a second, but he was already feeling happier than he had in months, maybe years.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe we're both not doing anything today! We should go out together more often."

"We're just both so busy," he reminded her. "I agree, though. Ready for our date- I mean, lunch date... between friends?"

She laughed, not caring that he mixed up his words. "Yeah, I'm so excited! Let's go!"

He took her hand in his and smiled, then she started running off and pulling him behind. He let out a squeak of surprise, making both of them laugh, then ran after her.

As they walked into the little restaurant, Ross squeezed Laura's hand and a tingle ran through her body. It was at once a familiar and completely foreign feeling. It was unlike anything she'd felt in the last few years, but it brought back vivid memories of their time together in _Austin & Ally. _

_Nostalgia,_ she thought. _Right?_

She wasn't really sure. Her feelings were so complex and sometimes she wasn't sure what she really wanted. It was different for her to spend time with Calum or Raini than with Ross. She already often spent time with Calum promoting Climate Reality, and she always looked forward to those days that she got to spend with him. She saw Raini a bit less, not by choice, but every time she did, they were both beyond elated. There was no doubt that her _Austin & Ally _castmates would always be her best friends.

But what about Ross? She was excited every time she got a chance to see him, but it didn't really feel the same as with Calum or Raini. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The prospect of seeing Ross didn't just make her incredibly happy, it also came with a bit of nerves and another feeling that she couldn't really define. She couldn't explain why she would possibly be nervous to see Ross, but every time they decided to meet up, she was a bit more restless, her hands suddenly got colder, and her stomach flipped. The other feeling she called nostalgia. That wasn't what it was, really, but it was the feeling that she got when remembering the times they goofed off on set, laughed together through an entire interview, or went on a trip halfway across the world together. It was the same feeling she got when she remembered having to do six takes of the final scene in Real Life & Reel Life, the same feeling she got when she remembered filming Relationships & Red Carpets, so full of emotion and not knowing what would happen to them in the future.

That was more than nostalgia. Nostalgia was remembering the Suzy's soup song and still being able to sing along to it, or keeping the dull green jacket from Rockers & Writers that actually looked great on her. Those were good memories, and she was able to remind herself of all of them when she was around Calum or Raini. What she felt with Ross was something more.

But why? Was it because they were Austin and Ally, that they were inseparable, and that they would always have a deeper connection with each other than with Calum and Raini? Was it just because they had always been closer friends?

It would be easy for her to conclude that she just never had a friend as close as Ross. But that wasn't entirely true. Vanessa had been her best friend all her life, and she was sure that, no matter how close she and Ross were, Vanessa had always been her most best friend, if that was something she could say. Concluding that Ross was just her best friend also left out the question of why she always felt a little nervous around him. Inexplicably, her laughs were a little higher-pitched, she tried a little harder to impress him, and there was always a little bit of tension between them.

If you had asked anyone else, they would have laughed if you said there was ever tension between _Ross Lynch and Laura Marano_. That must be a joke, right? But it was true, and both of them knew it. Especially when there were a lot of people around, there would be a little tension between them that made them act just a little more awkward than usual. Only rarely, like when they were completely alone in their hotel room in Australia together, did the tension fully go away. Laura was aware of this, even if it confused her. Ross tried not to let it be true, but it was there. They could never be fully at ease with each other unless they were completely alone.

Were they unintentionally trying to hide something?

"Laura?" Ross said quietly. "You've been sitting here completely silently for, like, ten minutes. Are you okay?"

She blinked, not knowing what thoughts had just crossed her mind. It had been ten minutes? It had only felt like a second. She laughed instinctively, realizing that, of course, since she was with Ross, her laugh had been a bit higher-pitched than usual. She didn't even sound like herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ross," she replied, looking at him now.

His eyes were full of concern, relaxing at the sound of her voice, and she recognized how much he had always cared for her. Even when they were slightly awkward teenagers, he was a complete sweetheart and he would go out of his way to make sure she was always alright. Sometimes she wondered if she would seem insensitive in comparison.

Suddenly, she realized why she could never be fully comfortable with Ross when there were other people around. It was because of the feelings. It was the way they cared about each other more than anyone around them could really understand. It was the more-than-nostalgia feeling that they both couldn't really place, but always felt. Those feelings were only at home when they were alone.

She looked back at him and thought, _I'm so lucky to have such an amazing friendship, where we connect deeper than words can even describe._

"Laura?" Ross repeated. "Are you feeling alright? You seem super spaced out again. Do you want me to take you home?"

She blinked again, and when she saw the look on his face, she realized again how much they both cared for each other. It was a stronger realization this time, and it made her shiver from head to toe. It wasn't just how most friends cared for each other. In that moment, she realized how much he loved her, and how much she loved him, too.

As soon as she admitted it to herself, she suddenly wasn't confused anymore. All of the tension, it was because no one would understand how deep their love was. The more-than-nostalgia feeling... it was love. Love for each other. It was an Austin and Ally kind of love, one that built up over years of friendship, but one that was always destined to be. It was a love that was defined by who they were and always would be to each other.

She smiled and finally responded to the only person, outside of her family, that she truly loved. "I'm fine, Ross. I really am."

He sensed that she was, indeed, alright, relaxing a little, but he still felt an urge to take care of her.

"Okay, that's good," he said, still edged with concern, "but do you want to go home? We can hang out there, besides, this restaurant is tiny, and it's full of people already, and some of them look like they want our seats. We can just have lunch at your house... or mine, if you want... I just want to make sure you're alright. So, uh, do you want-"

She laughed, at ease, this time, at his rambling, then cut him off by singing a line from a song that she had fallen in love with five years ago. "Let's go home together..."

He smiled. "Here comes forever, girl!"

Some people turned to look at them weirdly, but they didn't care. It was like they were sixteen again, and they both loved it.

As they walked home, they started to share their favorite memories from _Austin & Ally_.

"What was your favorite episode?" Laura asked.

"Definitely Chapter & Choices," Ross replied confidently. "What about you?"

"Still your favorite, huh," she murmured. "Duets & Destiny has got to be one of my favorites, but I know I always used to say Real Life & Reel Life."

"No wonder they ship us," he laughed to himself, not intending for her to hear.

"Why?" she asked, obviously hearing him. "It was just a cool episode... oh."

She started laughing. He turned to look at her, a little embarrassed that she heard him, but laughed too when he saw how amused she was.

"The Raura shippers were probably one of my favorite parts, though," Ross admitted. "I mean, we were pretty cute. Well, you were pretty cute."

"So were you!" she said, then blushed. "Yeah, I can see why they wanted us to get together. Those interviews were pretty awkward."

"You never know what can happen in ten years," he said, remembering what he had answered to a question about whether they would date.

"Seriously, what were you thinking?" she laughed.

"The truth," he replied.

"What?"

He paused. "Okay, I'll admit it, the fans were right, I kind of sort of actually I really had a crush on you."

She giggled at his confession but her heart skipped a beat. If he had feelings for her back then it didn't mean he still had feelings for her. A lot had changed. At the same time, it was possible that he still liked her, at least a little bit.

"Really? When?" she asked, curious now.

Now it was his turn to blush. "Sometime around the beginning of season 2." he confessed.

She laughed. "Until when?"

"Until... probably sometime in the middle of season 3," he replied. "Anything else you want to know, or are you just going to laugh at me?"

"What happened in the middle of season 3?" she asked, suddenly serious again.

He didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Ross?"

"Sometime in the middle of season 3," he repeated, letting out a nervous laugh, then speaking really quickly, "Don't hate me because I just kind of realized that in the middle of season 3 IkindofsortofactuallyIreallystartedtofallinlovewithyou."

Laura could do nothing but just let her jaw drop at the confession. It was so unexpected, so fast, yet so genuine, that the thoughts just started rushing through her head and she began to feel overwhelmed and lightheaded. When she finally collected herself, she asked the final important question.

"And now?" she asked softly.

He didn't respond and looked away from her. The answer was evident, but she still needed to hear it from him to confirm it.

"Ross?" she said, even quieter.

After another long pause, he started to respond, still looking away from her. "Laura, I don't really know if... I can't explain this all right now, but all I know is that I'm happier when I'm around you and I'm so glad that we're still friends. Especially since the band broke up..."

He trailed off, thinking back to that interview where he felt uncertain with himself about the real reason why R5 broke up. Of course, working with only one other person was a lot easier to organize than with the whole band. He had more time off. More time to focus on his personal relationships and not just his career. More time for Laura.

"Ross?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"What I was going to say," he continued, "is that, since the band broke up, my schedule's more flexible now. If you ever want to hang out... I'll be here, just call me."

Although he was deflecting her original question, she smiled slightly. "Okay, I'd love to hang out more often! I miss you, but I'm glad we're still friends, too, but... do you ever wish we were more?"

They continued walking and soon reached the doorstep to Laura's house.

"I don't know," Ross finally said. "All I know is that I love you, Laura, and whether that's as a friend or something more I still have to try to figure out. I've just never felt this way about anyone else before, and I don't want to lose you as a friend."

She reached out to give him a hug, standing on her tiptoes as she was not wearing high heels. Actions spoke louder than words, and she was pretty sure she felt exactly what he was feeling.

"I love you too, Ross, and whether that's as a friend or something more... I'm still trying to figure it all out, too." she admitted. "But we can figure it out together."

He looked at her and smiled. "Let's do this."

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry if that wasn't great, I didn't really have a lot of inspiration and ended up writing this in small chunks over a long period of time so the plot kind of got lost (not that it really had one). It's probably pretty evident that I've basically completely run out of inspiration for Auslly and Raura fics at the moment:( I'll still be reading all the fics and I'll be available for beta reading but I'm probably not going to post for a while... unless... if anyone has any ideas for Auslly or Raura or just plain _Austin & Ally _fics please let me know and I can write them! For now, constructive criticism is appreciated and hopefully I will write something sometime in the near future!**


End file.
